The Xadroiya Empire
Category:Locations Category:Factions __FORCETOC__ Xadroiya Empire's history is build around the Star Fall legend about a certain city, called Prevmore. It is said that a long time ago, it used to be a ship build by a particular horned subspecies of dwarves, called the astral dwarves, which resided not underground, but rather in space on asteroids as they harvested crystals in order to stabilize their floating fortresses. Sadly, due to their greed for rare minerals, they disturbed their own ecosystem, causing their floating cities to break apart and rain upon the Thunder Mountains. Many of their kin died in the process, but those who survived, had lost all their knowledge regarding their advanced technology. Falling back into the medieval ages, it did not prevent them from trying to build a ship, called Prievmore, what was their last hope to return to their homeland, but having lost all their knowledge, they had no other choice than to ask a mage to enchant their ship, so it could fly them back. However, something went horribly wrong during the process and instead of gently floating into the sky, ship broke apart, while the core engine was blasted into the mountain Treorith. Fortunately, the majority of the dwarves survived the accident and finally give up on returning to the stars as they founded their first cities Prievmore and Treorith, but for the majority of species inhabiting Thrae, it is merely a fairy tale and the strange, little white horns on the heads of the dwarves are believed to be the result of their kind mixing their blood at some point with minotaurs. Nevertheless, the tale of Star Fall is passed on from generation to generation of young dwarves by their parents, elders or friends, because deep within their soul, they never stopped to long for the stars, reaching out with their hearts towards the endless, pitch black night sky. Prievmore '''is the most famous city in the Xadroiya Empire, because of its connection to the Star Fall legend. Build from countless ancient junk, wooden planks, ship wracks and other trash, it is also the poorest city of the astral dwarf kingdom, located at an abandoned lake side. It is known for its high criminality rate, shady smugglers, thieves and proud fishermen, who supply it with meat on a daily basis, selling it on the marketplace in the middle of the city among countless blacksmiths offering their dwarven tools to brave adventures and merchants. Most buildings in the city can be reached over old, squeaky bridges and water paths between the alleys, since the entire structure of it was build directly on the water, using sturdy wooden bars. However, no matter where one might wander, they will always smell a moldy fragrance being emanated by the pipes, channeling the dirty cooling water from the workshops into the lake, water what forced the fishes in the lake to adopt to the new harsh conditions by evolving or escape into the sea through the small passage in the lake, leading into the ocean. If someone desires to fish on that lake, they would need to bring a spear with themselves, because a few inhabitants of the lake exponentially increased their body mass in order to channel more water through their gills due to the lack of air in the tainted liquid surrounding them, becoming true monsters, consuming everything, they can kill in the cold waters. Theyare called Lurkers by the townspeople and their fat is used for Prievmore's oil lamps. '''Uvreim is a city, what can be reached by traveling up the river, leading into the polluted lake near Prievmore. It is build from marble, found in a mine beneath it, laying within one of many mushroom swamps, spread over the entire area, but unlike the fishermen's residence, it is located right on the border of the Thunder Mountains, where rich forests still can be found, allowing its citizens to cultivate bees in large amounts and sell their delicious honey to the neighbor provinces under the name of the Iron Wind trading company. The forests surrounding Uvreim are called the shadow leafs due to the high amount of animal spirits roaming through them happily, freed from their mortal shell. They used to be the animals, which once traveled over the Thunder Mountains before the mountain tip of Treorith vanished, causing its volcanic steam to escape and create countless hurricanes, slaughtering the local fauna without any mercy. Wizards who came to study this unique phenomenon, settled down on the fertile countryside, founding the institute of arcane studies of the borderlines in Uvreim, which is controlled by the capital. By supporting Xadroiya to develop soul gear, intelligent weaponry, injected with artificial minds, produced from the research of the deceased animals, they are allowed to permanently stay in Uvreim and pursuit their own studies concerning the nature of the ectoplasmic anomalies within the woods of the dwarven realms. Ibrafast '''is said to have been constructed right after the destruction of the mountain Treorith in order to secure the survivors in the core engine, what was blasted into the mountain side. However, in reality no one knows when it was made, for the dwarves it guarded the entrance to their capital Treorith since the beginning of times. Carved into the mountain, Ibrafast is a gateway, defending the heart of the dwarven kingdom, but also functions as a storage for merchandise, produced in Treorith or the goods, which are being transported into the mountain by foreign merchants, creating the trading hotspot of Xadroiya. Unfortunatly, it is also the meeting point of the criminal syndicates residing in Prievmore, who control the flow of stolen and illegal goods within the borders of the Thunder Mountains. The government tolerates their mischievous activities, because they mainly only damage the economy systems of foreign countries by selling fake products under the labels of other nations in the far west besides Xadroiya and, therefore, only help their government to dominate other markets with its superior economy and high quality merchandise. They go so far as to accept requests from the government to destroy certain foreign trading guilds, not leaving behind a single trace. '''Treorith '''or also called Mountain's Eye is the gem of Xadroiya with its countless sparkling casinos, luxurious restaurants filled with delicious dishes, secure banks and the only stock market on the entire planet. One can gain a fortune over a night or lose everything they earned in a blink of an eye, but Treorith is not only famous for its gambling establishments. Unlike other cities, it is buried deep under the mountain and possesses a thick iron ball like shell, surrounding its core crystal, supplying its street lights with mana, instead of simply stone walls, making it the safest city of the dwarves, since it can only be accessed through Ibrafast. It is governed by the Iron Wing trading company, which overseas all of Xadroiya from its headquarters build over the core crystal. In comparison to other countries, Xadroiya does not possess a monarchy and is being ruled by a few large trading companies, unified under the great banner of Iron Wing, what also invented the Wind Sliders, Treorith uses in order to catch bird colonies in the merciless hurricanes by launching them from Ibrafast. '''Browront being the main training camp for the dwarven rangers, does not necessarily imply an exceptional hospitality. For someone to reach it, they would be forced to climb down into the rift, protecting the camp from the roaring winds and expose themselves to deadly Hell Suckers, Nightlings and a few carnivorous mushrooms species in the swaps. The Fungus Tribes, along with the Root Callers tend to hearty help the rangers in their camp, but during the night, the mushroom swamps in the rift surrounding Browront, turn into a rather dangerous place due to the predators, inhabiting the area being nocturnal. The houses of the dwarves in the swamps are normally build from those very mushrooms or stone and function as a temporally shelter, until they are swallowed by the fast growing vegetation and habe to be rebuilt. The rangers are responsible for the protection of the mushroom swamps as well as the taming of the huge hamsters, living in caves under the mushroom trees, going by the nickname Cavelings, who are the only animals, which can safely travel over the surface due to their enormous weight. Without those creatures, no one would be able to travel through the Thunder Mountains, unless they possessed an expensive Wind Slider, bought from the Iron Wing trading company.